


First Visit

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Reunions, Kid Fic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Reunions, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thio's first visit. All was going well, until it was time to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to keep a story in this series serious all the way through. But hey

Phil woke to a gentle, almost silent creak of a floorboard. He waited a while, then heard it again. Rhythmic creaking of the same floor board. So he listened a little more and heard footsteps. Reaching out slowly he felt for Clint. And sure enough, he want there. Clint was pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

Phil let it continue for a bit before sitting up with a gentle sigh. He scooted to the edge of the bed, still wrapped in the sheets. "Clint."

The pacing didn't stop.

"Clint."

"Huh?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Pacing."

"What?"

"Pacing. You're pacing. Stop it. Come here."

Clint sighed and plopped down next to Phil, hugging his waist and resting his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil ran his fingertips up and down Clint's back. Clint didn't say or do anything until Phil kissed the top of his head and asked him what was wrong. And all he did was press his face into Phil's neck.

Phil decided to let him have his moment. He'd talk when he was ready.

Clint got Phil to move back to the top of the bed and leaning against the headboard so he could lay his head in Phil's lap. He took another minute before finally opening up. "They're coming today."

Phil nodded a little. "I figured that's what was bothering you."

"It's been a while since we've seen him. What if he doesn't trust us anymore."

"Clint it's only been a couple months. And he knows what's going on, it's not like he thinks we abandoned him. He knows, we all explained everything to him. He knows. Everything's going to be okay."

Clint groaned. "I know. It just hit me that I miss him a lot. And I just got worried for no real reason."

"And you staying up all night worrying about it isn't going to help you keep up with an excited little boy. So I suggest we go back to bed, and get some sleep so we have enough energy for him."

Clint agreed and they both cuddled back up together. Clint kissed the top if Phil's head this time and rubbed his back. "A lot's gonna change when we get him. No more alone cuddle time, no more just us, no more sex."

Phil could heat the playful smile in Clint's voice. "You and I both know that's not true. But a lot is going to change. It's all going to be worth it in the long run."

"Yeah. I'm excited and nervous but this isn't about me or you or us. It's all for Thio."

"People around us may say or think that we're sacrificing a lot. If we have to sacrifice a few things to make sure he has a chance at a somewhat normal life, it's more than worth it."

They laid there for a while, neither of them able to fall back asleep, just cuddling. Phil was running his fingers through Clint's hair and curling some locks around his finger. That's when he thought of something. "Hey Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"What color is Thio's hair?"

Clint hummed a little. "Platinum blonde. I want to say white, but it's got this tinge of color that's clearly not white. So. Light platinum."

"Cool. Pretty?"

"Beautiful. Can't lose him in a crowd."

"Albino?"

"No."

"So then. What color are his eyes?"

"Grey green. Light platinum blonde hair, Grey green eyes, pale. Not like a sick pale. Just pale."

"Oscar's going to stick to him like glue. Another adopted kid in the family, plus one with different colored eyes. Oscar takes pride in his eye color being so drastically different from the rest of ours. Telling people he's our brother is fun. They don't believe it. He's so tall, his eyes are bright amber. Like staring into pools of gold."

"Your eyes are like staring into stormy seas with rocks peaking out above the waves. But like those rocks that you see last minute and boats crash into them."

"Well Clint that was just gorgeous."

They shared a little laugh.

"I've been told your eyes are like a kaleidoscope of gold, blue, and green. Or you know. Blue hazel."

"I prefer kaleidoscope of gold, blue, and green. Sounds so much more magical."

Phil kissed Clint with a smile. "We have to sleep. They're coming at 2."

"Alright alright."

It was quiet for quite some time. It seemed they had both dozed of peacefully.

So it seemed.

"I'm hungry."

"There's fruit salad in the fridge."

"There's always fruit salad in the fridge."

"Do you want the fruit salad or not?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay then. Hurry back."

Five minutes later Phil heard Clint come back in and slip back into bed. Resuming his position of big spoon. Once he was resettled snug behind Phil. He kissed the blind man's cheek and said. "Fruit salad."

Phil just shook his head with a small smile and pressed back against Clint. Letting the warmth lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door. Exactly two o'clock. Phil took a deep breath and let Clint pull him up. They answered the door together. And Clint's heart just swelled. There he stood. Thio was beaming up at him, holding another man's hand, his case worker. Thio's case worker was average height, average build, short brown hair, brown eyes. Just a plain looking guy.

He smiled at Clint. "Nice to meet you Mr?"

"Barton. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, so then. You must be Mr.Coulson. Nice to meet you."

Phil just held out his hand and waited for the grasp. It came shortly after. In the middle of introductions, Thio pulled away from Jeffery, he insisted they call him by his first name, and rushed in to hug Clint's leg. Jeffery blushed. "I'm so sorry. I told him who was planning on adopting him and he just wouldn't stop talking about you guys. He's really excited."

Clint smiled down at Thio and ruffled his hair. "It's fine. We've missed him." He leaned down to pick Thio up and hug him. Thio hugged back for a but started to move around and reach out for Phil. "Phil. Please?"

Phil heard that quiet voice call his name and he reached out for the boy. Thio's arms wrapped around Phil's neck, his head went to Phil's shoulder, and his whole body relaxed. Jeffery smiled at that.

"He's especially fond of you, Mr. Coulson."

Phil smiled and bounced Thio slightly. "That's surprising. You'd think he'd like Clint more since he's known him much longer. Why don't we go sit down?"

They all sat on the couch. Lucky kept sniffing and poking at Thio with his nose, trying to get at the boy. Natasha just squeezed between Phil and Thio's bodies, settling there, purring.

Jeffery told them that he knew about the whole situation and wanted to see what they would look like dealing with Thio first hand. "It's the first meeting, so we picked a weekend where there isn't much going on. We'll try different situations and settings and I'll see from there how long the meetings need to go on."

Phil and Clint agreed with that and were told to just go on like it was a normal day with Thio. Phil got Thio to sit up and held out his hand. "Remember Natasha and Lucky?"

A little 'y' was drawn on his hand. "You wanna play with them for a bit?"

Thio shook his head slightly. "You and Clint."

Clint chimed in. "You wanna stick with us instead?"

A nod. "Just a while."

Not even a minute into it, Thio got a little restless and asked for something to drink. Phil said he would take him to the kitchen. Jeffery and Clint sat there, smiling.

"It's nice to see him talking to people other than me. So many families insisted on taking him, saying he was just shy and that it'd pass. And eventually when it didn't. They gave him up. This is a nice change. I'm going to see if I can hear if they're talking about anything. Thio prefers one on one talking."

Clint watched Jeffery stand a bit away from the opening to the kitchen. If they were talking, hopefully it was something good that was being said.

In the kitchen. Phil was standing next to Thio while the boy sat on the counter drinking some juice. He heard the empty cup touch the counter, and Thio tapped his shoulder. "Phil?"

"Yes Thio?"

"Why can't you see?"

Things like this didn't really bother Phil. Especially when a child asked. So he just smiled, and kept his tone light. "I got in an accident when I was in the army."

Thio seemed really excited about that. "You were in the army!?"

"Yeah. I was a ranger."

"That's cool. Hey Phil?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you and Clint my new parents?"

Now that. That was harder to deal with. "I don't know yet buddy. Maybe."

"I'm gonna tell Jeffery I want you guys to be my dads. He's probably standing outside the kitchen right now anyway. But I wanna tell him myself."

Phil didn't want to spend too much time on the topic and accidentally say something wrong. "Hey. Speaking of Clint. Why don't we go find him and play with Lucky and Natasha."

"Yes please." Phil helped Thio down and was surprised when a little hand grabbed his. "I'll help you find him since you can see."

"Well thank you."

Clint watched Jeffery rush back over and sit down like he hadn't gotten up at all. "Thio knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does but he's never caught me. So he can't prove it."

Thio lead Phil back to the couch and made sure he sat down next to Clint before standing in front of Jeffery. "You were listening weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you were."

"You can't prove that."

Thio huffed. "I'll catch you some day." After that he stood in front of Clint.

"Yes?"

Thio hugged Clint again. "Can you come play with me, Phil, Lucky, and Natasha?"

"Of course I can."

Phil stood. "I'll go get some of their toys."

"Can I come too?"

Phil just held out his hand and waited for the little grasp. On the way to the spare room Thio asked Phil another question. "Hey Phil. How do you know where you're going if you can't see."

"I remember where everything is so I know where to go. But if somebody leaves something where it's not supposed to be i could get hurt. That's why you have to be careful okay?"

"I promise. I won't sneak up on you either. Wait. So how do you know where everyone is?"

"I can still hear you. If I hear you, I know where you are. Usually. But sometimes I trip over Lucky or Natasha. And Clint likes to sneak up on me. He doesn't mean to all the time, just sometimes."

"Oh. That's cool. You have super hearing and Clint can see really really good."

"That's right. Here. Pick out some toys."

Thio picked out a ball, bone, and stuffed chew toy for Lucky. Some feathers, a mouse, and another stuffed animal for Natasha. "Okay I'm ready."

Phil helped Thio carry the toys back out and sat next to Clint on the floor. Lucky immediately grabbed the ball and dropped it in Thio's lap. Thio threw the ball down the hall and let out a little laugh as he watched Lucky chase after it. Natasha then caught his attention by rubbing against him. So he started to play with the feathers. Natasha played along till Lucky got back. Thio did this for a while. Threw Luck's ball and played with Natasha while he waited for the dog to come back.

"Clint. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh. Do you want me to come with you or just tell you where it is?"

"I can go by myself. But I don't think I can reach the sink."

"Okay. Come on. I'll let you go by yourself and wait outside. When you need me just call for me."

Thio grabbed Clint's hand and followed him to the bathroom. He closed the door gently and did what he needed to do. After he was done he called Clint to help him wash his hands. Clint just held him up.

"Can we watch tv?"

"Don't feel like playing anymore?"

Thio shook his head. He sat himself in between Phil and Clint. Leaning against Clint, but holding Phil's hand. "I gotta write on his hand, so I'm holding it."

"But what if you need to sign to me?"

"Oh right. Hm." Thio thought for a moment. He wanted to sit between them, but needed to have contact with both of them. "Wait! Phil can hear me." Thio leaned against Phil and held Clint's hand instead. "And if I need to sign to you, I'll just let go. So when I let go you know I'm gonna sign to you."

"You're very smart."

"Thank you, Phil. Don't worry Jeffery. I can still see you."

"Thanks for not forgetting about me."

"No problem."

They watched tv for a while. Sitting there comfortably. Happy. Natasha had jumped to the boys lap and Lucky was laying on his feet.

Jeffery felt bad for doing this, but he had to. He gestured to Clint that it was about time for them to go. Clint nodded with a kind of sad smile and started tapping Phil's shoulder. Morse code apparently, because when he finished tapping Phil nodded.

Jeffery sighed. "Thio. Hey buddy, time to go."

"What?"

"It's time to go."

This is where it all went bad. Thio's face flushed and he started to breathe hard. "No." It was said in a quiet, breathy voice. Like he couldn't really get the word out. Then he wheezed. "No."

"Thio-"

"No no no. I don't wanna go. Please Jeffery! Please! Please don't make me go!" Tears started streaming down Thio's face while he hyperventilated.

Phil new what was happening when Thio said no the first time. So he dropped to his knees in front of the child. He had to catch it before it really set in. "Clint hold him. Thio. Listen. He's not taking you away forever. We haven't given up on you. You are coming back. Remember the other times. You visit a new family, then you leave. And visit them again a few times? Same thing. You're gonna come back."

Thio tried to get his breathing under control. It took a little while but he did eventually start breathing normally. Clint stared down at him. He looked exhausted. Face pink, sweaty hair, heaving chest. His eyes were just like Phil's when he was like this. Dull and empty. Droopy. Finally the pinkness from the flush went away but Thio was left pale. Paler than normal. Ghostly white. Almost like his hair.

He took another deep breath and hugged Clint. Then Phil. Clint didn't think it was a good idea to just let him go. "How about we walk you out to your car?"

Jeffery smiled. "Great idea."

Thio stood with everyone. Holding onto Phil and Clint's pant legs, taking shaky steps along. "Okay, no. Come here." Clint swooped up the boy to rest on his hip. Thio just reached out for Phil, patting his shoulder then holding onto his sleeve. Phil pried Thio's fingers off his sleeve and held his hand in his own instead.

When they made it to the car Clint slipped a drowsy Thio into the back seat. Thio hugged he and Phil one more time before letting them go.

Jeffery sighed. "He's never. Never done this before. He knows these visits, he's done multiple visits and has never once freaked out like this. I've seen him do this before in other situations but still. To see a child, break down like that and have an attack. It's." He had to take a deep breath. "It's heartbreaking. I hate to say this. But that happening was kind of a good thing. Shows that you guys can handle his problems. Won't crack under pressure. Just makes your case that much easier. Ensures he'll be with the right people this time. How about another meeting tomorrow? Monday after school and work. At your coffee shop."

"Sounds great."

Thio waved at them while they drove off. Clint led Phil back to their apartment, straight to bed. "Phil. I've never seen a kid do that. He was right. That was an attack. Not just a temper tantrum, he knows. Was that a panic or anxiety attack?"

"Doesn't matter. He's five. Shouldn't be having any kind of attack like that. Good thing I have practice dealing with a child having an attack. Oscar is basically a child, and Striker's had anxiety his whole life."

"Yeah. Sad, but a good thing at the same time." Clint flopped back on the bed, smiling when Phil straddled his waist. "We're gonna get him Phil. For sure. I'm glad we got to see him though. Really missed that little guy."

"By we seeing him, you mean you, Lucky, and Natasha. I got to hear him, which is just as good."

"Right of course. I liked hearing him talk. It's quiet, but he talks more when he's comfortable."

"He's just a quiet boy."

"Yeah." Clint gently ran his hands up and down Phil's sides. He slipped his fingers under the light blue shirt, fingertips playing over the flat stomach, slight definition of the muscles easily felt. "Wanna do it?"

Phil leaned down, cupping Clint's cheeks and kissing him softly. He didn't pull back very far, their lips were still touching. "You are ridiculous."

"So...Yes?"

"Hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Their chances of getting Thio are way better now. Like way way better. 
> 
> Any comments appreciated


End file.
